Questionnaire
by Saidry
Summary: Ochi-san a ditribué des formulaires a ses élèves afin "de mieux les connaître"...enfin, surtout pour s'amuser... A vous, lecteurs/trices d'en choisir une partie du contenu.
1. Rukia

**Questionnaire**

Ochi-san avait distribué des formulaires à ses élèves afin de "mieux les connaître" et passait dans les rangs pour aider ceux qui avaient des problèmes pour le remplir (mais surtout pour jeter un oeil sur les réponses). Elle pensait s'amuser un peu, mais pour la plupart des élèves (sérieux), les réponses étaient d'une banalité affligeante.

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'une jeune fille arrivée à la partie "Question d'ordre personnel".

"Regarde Kuchiki, tu t'es trompée là, à la question 6" l'informa la prof en soulignant la réponse du doigt.

La brune termina d'écrire le mot "Lapin" (pour "Chappy le lapin") en réponse à la question 9 "Quel est votre animal favori?" avant de reporter son attention sur ladite question.

"tu t'es trompée dans l'écriture des caractères, reprit la jeune femme, ceux que tu as écrit ont une autre signification. tu as mis le "Ichi" qui signifie "le premier", et le "go" qui se traduit par "protéger", ce sont les caractères utilisés dans... le prénom de Kurosaki-kun par exemple. prête-moi un crayon, s'il te plaît, je vait te montrer comment ça s'écrit". Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle inscrivit en gris dans la marge le mot "fraise".

Sinon le reste est bon, n'oublie pas de corriger" ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Rukia relut encore une fois la question 6, attrapa une gomme, effaça ce qui venait d'être inscrit dans la marge et passa à la suite du questionnaire.

Après tout, il fallait être le plus juste possible.

Et elle l'avait été.

Question 6:

"Quel est votre fruit préféré?"


	2. Ishida

**Questionnaire**

Ben voila la suite. Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais les cours obligent... (excuse foireuse, mais valables)

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que le jeune homme fixait la question, comme s'il la défiait du regard.

Il cherchait dans son passé, aussi loin que lui permettait sa mémoire, la réponse à cette question.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il attrapa son stylo dans une main, redressa habilement ses lunettes de l'autre et esquissa un début de réponse. Ce fut le moment que choisit Inoue pour apparaître derrière lui. Surpris et troublé, Ishida lâcha un bref cri en sursautant et sa main, en dérapant, barra sa copie d'un trait noir. Encore tremblant, il se retourna pour tomber sur le sourir géné d'Inoue.

-Euh, je...je voulais juste savoir où tu en était arrivé, expliqua-t-elle, mais j'ai l'impression que je dérange, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant. Désolée.

Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé paraître une marque de faiblesse (et d'une façon tout à fait ridicule), le jeune Quincy se retourna sur sa copie raturée.

Délaissant cette question pour le moins inintéressante (d'après lui), il décida de passer à la suite.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, le professeur Kagine fut surprise de l'état de la copie d'Ishida Uryuu, un élève sérieux et appliqué en temps normal.

Elle examina plus attentivement la feuille, ayant repéré quelque chose d'intéressant, un étrange sourir aux lèvres.

Question 5:

"Avez-vous déja eu vraiment peur? Si oui, à cause de quoi?"

Réponse:

NON, jam...

Si jamais certain(e)s d'entre vous aurait une question pour un perso, n'hésitez pas! Sa m'aiderait aussi "


	3. Ichigo

**_

* * *

_**

**_Questionnaire...3_**

Voila la suite, les questions demandées par Otaku-chan pour Ichigo. Il y en avait beaucoup alors ça m'a pris un peu de temps, mais j'èspère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment dejà que le jeune homme remplissait le questionnaire, se demandant à chaque fois ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête la prof lorsqu'elle l'avait rédigé. Il tourna la page et tomba sur la cathégorie suivante: "Questions d'ordre personel" (et oui, Rukia avait une longeur d'avace sur lui)

Question 1:

"Aimez-vous quelqu'un? Si oui, notez son nom"

Il y avait côté de la question une petite phrase faussement raturée:"j'pourrais p'têt' vous aider ;) "

"C'est n'importe quoi, ces questions" pensa le jeune Shinigami.

Il hésita un moment("Mais pourquoi j'hésite, moi?"), avant de répondre par le négative.

Question 2:

"Commment était votre premier baiser?"

Ichigo relut trois fois la question pour être sûr de l'avoir bien comprise, rougissant toujours plus.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire?" cria-t-il intérieurement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire! s'écria Keigo. Madame, c'est pas une question, ça! "Comment était votre premier baiser?" C'est extra-personel, contiua-t-il en pleurant.

Accoudée à son bureau, la prof le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes:

-C'est bon, tu peux la passer, on aura compris que ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé.

En plein dans le mille.

Keigo se rassit, toujours en pleurant et surtout choqué des propos de son professeur. Il jetta un coup d'oeil, en demande de réconfort et de compatissance à Mizuhiro, qui ne vit rien. En effet, il était trop occupé à chercher le nom, le lieu et la date de son 'premier' baiser pour s'apperçevoir des pitreries de son ami.

Devant toute cette agitation, Ichigo se decida à lire la question suivante la redoutant presque.

Question 3:

"Quelle est la personne que vous détestez le plus?"

Les yeus du jeune Shinigami menaçèrent de tomber tellement ils étaient grands ouverts. "Alons bon, on passe de l'amour à la haine, maintenant?"

Il se tritura les méninges pour trouver la réponse, qui s'imposa d'elle-même dans son ésprit.

Il le revoyait comme s'il se tenait en face de lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, retirant ses lunettes, ce ragard froid, ce sourir... L'image d'Aizen écrasait la concience du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait décement pas répondre qu'un traître de Shinigami mégaloétait son pire ennemi (du moment).

Il inscrivit un un bref "personne" en réponse, pensant que c'était tout de même un peu cathégorique, mais tant pis...

Il passa à la suite:

Question 4:

"Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un?"

Alors qu'il s'apprettait a répondre encore une fois par la négative (comment des lycéens auraient-ils pu être des meurtriers?), une image différente d'Aizen s'imposa, une fois de plus, à lui. Différente dans le sens où il gisait aux pieds du rouquain, vaiqueur, contemplant son sourir disparaître peu à peu.

"Pas encore" pensa-t-il avant de se rendre compte que ses mots avaient franchit ses lèvres.

Heureusement pour lui, chaqun était trop occupé avec ses propores questions pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Keigo se leva une fois de plus:

-M'dame, pour la 4, est-ce que les persos de jeu vidéo comptent ou pas? Parce que j'ai jamais tué quelqu'un d'autre...

-Fais pas style, t'as même pas passé le premier boss... lâcha Mizuhiro sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa copie.

-Et les araignées, madame? demanda timidement Michiru, j'avoue que n'aime pas vraiment ces bêtes-là et il se peut que j'en ai...écrasées certaines d'entre elles, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses doigts, des larmes au coins des yeux.

Tous regardait la petite fille avec compassion qui se sentait comme si elle venait d'avouer un crime monumental.

-Mais bien sûr, en rajouta la prof pour la faire culpabiliser. Ce sont des vies qui se sont éteintes à cause de toi, tu est donc une meurtrière, multi-récidiviste, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

De grosses larmes coulaient à présent sur le visage de Michiru.

-Mais nan, je plaisantais, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourir moqueur, visiblement pas genée le moins du monde d'avoir blessé le pauvre coeur de son élève. Elle secoua négligement la main pour lui demander de se rasseoir.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur sa propre feuille.

Il parcoura les questions suivantes qui traitaient de frayeur, de fruits et d'animeaux, elles se suivaient sans aucune logique apparente.

La numéro 10 accrochoa son regard:

Question 10:

"Quel est, d'après vous, votre plus grande qualité?"

"On ne pose pas ce genre de questions aux gens!"

Et une fois de plus, il repartit dans une profonde réflexion au confin de sa mémoire pour trouver une réponse.

"La générosité,la patience, la compréhension... j'en sais rien moi" râla intérieurement l'étudiant. Il nota "la patience" dans un geste rapide.

Question 11:

"Quel est, d'après vous, votre plus grand défaut?"

"Mes cheveux, songea Ichigo, on m'a souvent dit qu'ils étaient ce qui clochait chez moi".

Et pourtant il était fier de les porter, et, refusant de se plier aux exigences de quiquonque, de les garder tel quel, sans les teindre.

Il reconu alors qu'il avait un caractère 'un peu' volanique et inscrit, ayant apparement totalement oublié la question précédante: "l'impatience".

Question 12:

"Qu"est-ce qui vous énerve?"

"Ce questionnaire stupide qui me prend la tête" ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de gribouiller: "le bruit, les personnes trop curieuses...comme tout le monde quoi..."

Le jeune Shinigami remplaçant pensait que sa prof auraot pu en faire un QCM, vu l'état des questions.

Il soupira puis lu la suivante:

Question 13:

"Comment passez-vous votre temps libre?"

Une question quasiment banale, pour une fois".

Il fronça legèrement (ou plutôt un peu plus) les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il partait massacrer du Hollow dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

"Ecouter de la musique en lisant des magazines" fut la réponse qu'Ichigo jugea la plus normale pour un ado "normal".

Question 14:

"Que voulez-vous devenir plus tard?"

"Enfin une question sérieuse" se réjouit le garçon.

Il en pleurerai presque. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question et se dit qu'il le ferait sérieusementaprès s'être occupé d'Aizen.

S'il était toujour vivant pour le faire.

Car ça ne servait à rien de penser à son avenir avant cela.

Il reprendrait sûrement la clinique de son père dans un premier temps.

Il souffla et c'est en s'aprêtant à répondre qu'il se rendit compte que la liqne prévu à cet effet était absente. Ce qu'il y avait à la place surprit l'élève.

Un QCM.

Les réponses étaient déjà inscrites. Au nombre de quatre, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y avait l'embarras du choix.

Ichigo en lâcha son stylo. Mais c'est lorsqu'il lu les propositions qu'il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa table.

"Cette prof aura ma peau"

Il pouvait se plaindre, les propositions en valaient la peine:

"Gigolo", "Testeur de mattelas dans un grand magasin", "Portier", "Chômeur".

* * *

Sachez à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leur questions que je les ai notées et que j'y travaillerais dès que je pourrais.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu.


	4. Rukia 2

**Questionnaire**

J'ai imaginé cette scène après avoir écrite la réponse dIchigo. J'étais dans le bus, il pleuvait et j'avais la chanson "_Story_" de _Gackt_ (I love you!) dans les oreilles. Allez donc savoir pourquoi ce chapitre est triste...

* * *

Rukia avait parcouru les questions en répondant dabord à celles qui lui plaisaient le plus. Elle reprit donc sa feuille depuis le début, se promettant de répondre, dans l'ordre, à toutes les questions ignorées. Elle en arriva ainsi à la numéro 4.

Elle n'avait pas du la voire, celle-là.

Question 4:

"Avez-vous déja tué quelqu'un?"

Son coeur eu un raté.

Oui.

Telle était la vérité. Le flot d'images, de souvenirs cruels et douloureux qui se déversa en elle forma une énorme boule dans sa gorge.

Oui, elle avait déja tué, mais pouvait-elle seulement l'avouer à un professeur?

Ou bien mentir.

Elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art.

Mais mentir serait comme renier son acte.

_Elle le revit, couvert de sang._

Elle ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

_Elle le sentit encore une fois tomber dans ses bras, sans force...sans vie._

Elle _devait_ répondre par l'affirmative, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Kaien-dono.

_Elle se souvint qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras._

Rukia essayait désespérement de trouver une échappatoire.

_Elle se souvint avoir crié son nom._

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais commis de crimes en tant qu'humaine.

Mais en tant que Shinigami, si.

_La pluie avait commencé à tomber._

Dire la vérité serait dévoiler son identité.

Mentir serait déshonorer l'âme de Kaien.

_Le sang qui coulait sur elle était tellement chaud._

Elle devait prendre une décision.

Il fallait aussi que les images qui tourbillonaient dans son esprit cessent.

Rukia inspira à fond, ferma les yeux et saisit son stylo.

Les yeux toujours clos, elle inscrivit d'une main tremblante les trois lettres qui constituaient sa réponse, juste ou fausse.

Elle avait décidé de laisser son instinct guider sa main et elle se concentrait sur le bruit de la plume grattant le papier, priant pour ne pas deviner ce qui s'y formait.

Cette question, ne nécessitant pourtant que trois lettres (plus une justification pour ceux ayant répondu par l'affirmative), fût certainement la plus difficile pour la brune.

N'y tenant plus, elle rouvrit les yeux afin de savoir si elle devait se traiter d'imbécile ou de traîtresse.

Mais la larme qui coulait sur sa joue de puis un moment déja fut plus rapide et broilla, d'un coup, l'encre de sa réponse.

Rukia contempla un moment la tâche bleue qui s'était formée.

Ses trois misérables lettres reseraient donc anonymes.

Ce résultat ne déplut cependant pas à Rukia qui, songeant que sa réponse et ses sentiments tombés en plein dessus étaient sans doute contradictoires, considéra que _cette réponse-là_ était la bonne. Ni totalement juste, ni totalement fausse. Juste pile au milieu.

Avec un petit sourire, Rukia essuya sa joue et passa à la suite.


	5. Inoue

**Questionnaire**

La jeune fille tourna la feuille avec un sourire.

Elle trouvait intéressante l'idée qu'avait eue sa prof et elle s'amusaità répondre à chaqune des questions en prenant soin de tout bien détailler. Elle en arriva ainsi à la question 5.

Son sourire s'élargit, éclairant son visage. Quelle chance de tomber sur celle-là!

Question 5:

"Quel est votre plat préféré?"

Ses premiers mots furent: "J'adore cuisiner", puis Inoue s'interrompit dans son élan. Elle porta le bout de son crayon à ses lêvres et fronça les sourcils pour se donner un air sérieux.

"Lequel choisir?" Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils. petite ampoule qui s'éclaire...3000 ans plus tard

"J'ai trouvé!"

Sur ce, Inoue sortit de son sac une feuille qu'elle posa devant elle.

"Tant qu'à faire, au mettre un repas complet" gloussat-telle d'avoir trouvé une idée aussi ...intélligente.

"Alors, puisqu"il faut manger équillibré, on commmence par une petite salade sauce chocolat, en plat de résistance...du poulpe au curry accompagné d'une purée d'ananas aux raisins. Pour terminer, un crumble aux bettraves avec de la chantilly dessus."

Quiquonque aurait observé Inoue aurait cru voire à ce moment-là la jeune fille dans un état dans lequel on ne risquait pas de la revoire de sitôt: en pleine concentration. Avec ses sourcils froncés et sa langue legèrement sortie, on croirait voir une étudiante bûcher ses examens.

Du fand de la classe, Chizuru fixait la jeune fille, des étoiles suspectes dans les yeux.

3

2

1

GO.

La folle rousse s'élança à travers la classe afin de démontrer à sa dulcinée toute la passion et la fougue de ses sentiments.

Tentative avortée par la jambe de Tatsuki dépassant ostenssiblement de son bureau.

La furie n'ayant pas repéré l'obstacle se prit les pieds dedans, et rencontra brutalement le sol.

Un filet de sang coulant du nez, Chizuru fusilla la brune du regard, qui lui offrit un sourir sarcastique de défi.

Orihime, qui n'avait rien vu de ce qui s'était passé releva la tête, posa son crayon et s'étira, laissant le sentiment du devoir accompli s'insinuer en elle.

Ochi-san s'était préparé un bol de nouilles (des instantannées, en fait)avant de continuer la lecture passionnante de ses précieux dossiers. Elle haussa un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'un élève avait ajouté une feuille à son questionnaire. Par curiosité, elle s'en empara, en titre: "Suite de la Question 5"

S'en suivait une recette très détailée dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler...et qui lui retourna l'estomac.

Elle eu dans l'idée d'aller recracher tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler aux toilettes. "Je deteste les ananas"


	6. Ichigo 2

**Questionnaire**

Depuis un moment déja, Ochi lisait les questionnaires rendus par ses très chers élèves (et s'en amusait, surtout). Elle se délectait des copies semblables à celles de Keigo. Les plus rares, d'ailleurs. L'unique, en fait.

Certaines réponses se ressemblaient, d'autres différaient totalement. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'oeil en direction de la copie d'Inoue, une élève toujours dans les nuages,et, sentant son coeur se soulever, elle reprit l'inspection du document qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

La copie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, un élève sérieux. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Ochi na l'avait jamais vu défroncer les sourcils, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, cela lui donnait un certain charme. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas ainsi analyser le physique ou le comportement de ses chers étudiants ou elle risquerait de tomber sous leur coupe. ("et l'élève dépassera le maître").

La jeune prof parcouru la copie en travers, rien de bien intéressant.

Mais elle tiqua sur la 15.

Question 15:

"Croyez-vous qu'il arrivera une catastrophe à Karakura dans l'année à venir?"

Elle posa la feuille à plat sur son bureau et attrapa un paquet de quatre copies qu'elle avait mis à part et relut successivement les quatre quinzièmes réponses.

Alors que dans le reste des copies les réponses étaient du style "Nan, j'pense pas", "Je voit pas pourquoi", des "Pas grand chose, comme d'habitude" ou encore "Don Kan'Onji va sûrement retourner une émission dans le coin" (Keigo...H.S) ou des plaisanteries du genre "On va tous mourir" (Keigo encore), ses quatre-là semblaient avoir pris la question très au sérieux.

Un groupe spécial dans lequel des liens spéciaux semblaient s'être formé autour des jeunes gens. Un groupe séparé des autres qui semblait partager un secret, qui ne se comprenait qu'entre eux, qui disparaissait parfois on ne sais où, qui réapparaissait avec d'étranges blessures...

"J'espère qu'il ne forment pas une espèce de secte" conclua la jeune femme qui en avait dejà assez de réfléchir.

Mais leur réponse l'intriguaient quand même. Elle était trop uniforme, et les lettres semblaient avoir été tracée avec fébrilité "Non, rien".

Une simple question qui lui était passée comme ça par la tête (comme la majorité des questions, en fait) et dont elle n'attendait rien commençait à lui former une vague angoisse au fond de l'estomac.

Lorsqu'elle récupéra la feuille de Kurosaki et qu'elle relut sa propre réponse, l'appréhension qu'elle avait ressenti se fit plus lourde.

C'était trop sollenel pour ne rien cacher.

Ochi déposa la feuille, les doigts legèrement tremblants.

Elle attrapa une veste et sortit, elle devait se changer les idées.

Abandonée au milieu du bureau, la feuille d'Ichigo dévoilait sa réponse.

"Non, rien... je vous le promet".


	7. Toshirô

**Questionnaire**

Le jeune homme s'appliquait à répondre le plus correctement possible afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de la prof sur sa vértitable identité, en se demandant à quoi pourraient bien servir des informations aussi futiles que stupides. Il se prétait néanmoins au jeu, forcé à rentrer dans le même moule que tous les autres humains autour de lui; sa couverture devait rester intacte.

Râlant intérieurement, il touna la page, s'apprêtant à faire face à une nouvelle question idiote, songeant qu'Ochi se serait sûrement bien entendue avec Ichimaru, s'ils avaient eu la quelquonque chance de se rencontrer. Cahssant de son esprit l'image des sourirs sadiques combinés d'Ochi et d'Ichimaru, il reporta son attention sur sa feuille.

Question 16:

"Quels sont vos mensurations?"

"... Mes QUOI ?! Non mais elle me cherche, là? Ca me regarde!" voulu exploser le Capitaine de la 10ème en cravate.

Il frema les yeux, inspira longuement et compta jusqu'a 10 dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissait. Exellente méthode pour se calmer. D'après Hinamori. _(en gros, pas efficace du tout_**)**. Ca marchait pas des masses mais il n'avait rien d'autre en tête.

Après avoir chassé quasiement toute sa colère et sa rage dans un soupir, il attrappa son stylo, un furieux "Nan mais franchement!" bourdonnant dans sa tête.

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en découvrant la ligne de réponse, pas franchement comme les autres.

D'étranges signes remplaçaient les pointillés de convention. A leurs place, il trouva ceci: " _...-...-..._"

Toshirô se demandait furtivement si les humains n'avaient pas leurs façon à eux de noter leur taille.

Legèrement perplexe, il inscrit les chiffres demandés à l'endroit indiqué, un sérieux doute persistant dans un coin de sa tête.

Chez elle, Ochi avait ouvert le 'dossier' d'un des nouveaux élèves, Hitsugaya Toshirô.

Intelligent, sur de lui, hautain, il semblait être le leader du groupe des nouveaux, et, le plus jeune aussi, rapport taille/âge...

Elle ne s'amusait pas vraiment, ses réponses étant dénuées de toutes traces d'humour ou d'imagination. D'un air désoilée, elle lacha la feuille qui se mêla aux autres. La jeune femme venait de penser qu'une bonnz tasse de thé lui ferait le plus grand bien, et surtout, c'était l'heure de son feuillton télé.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune prof réintègre son bureau, s'asseoit dans son fauteil de maître(sse) suprême et attrape une fiche d'une main, sirotant une tasse de thé de l'autre. elle parcoura rapidement les réponses du coin de l'oeil, avec une impression de déja-vu.

Mais à la question 16 elle recracha bruyament et éclata de rire, d'un rire purement moqueur.

Les nombres inscrits étaient tout simplement invraisemblables: 1-3-3.

Elle se demanda tout de même si elle n'avait pas dans sa classe un élève filiforme, quasimement invisible...

Ochi jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au nom de l'élève, et rit encore plus fort à la vue de "Hitsugaya Toshirô". Lui qui d'ordinaire comprenait tout, parfois même mieux qu'elle, s'était complètement mépris sur la question.

"J'aurais finalement réussi à le piéger, et sans le vouloir pour une fois" pensa-t-elle entre deux hoquets.


	8. Keigo

**

* * *

**

Questionnaire

Alors, normalement ce chapitre-là vien avant celui de Rukia. Une petite coupure de courant m'a empêché de la poster plus tôt, désolée --"

En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir.

* * *

Keigo commençait réellement à en avoir marre. Toutes ces questions extra-personnelles mettaient à nu son inexpérience et son désert amoureux.

Le pseudo-questionnaire était truffé de questions pièges. Depuis le début de l'heure, il avait pleuré l'équivalent du contenu de la piscine municipale. Il pensait au début que cette initiative d'Ochi l'amuserait et qu'ils passeraient tous ensemble un bon moment de complicité.

Il avait tout faux. Rien n'est jamais simple ni drôle avec Ochi. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Et la question suivante continua de l'achever.

Question 17 :

« Aimez-vous les maths ? »

Mais plus que la question elle-même, c'était la petite remarque entre parenthèses qui le gênait.

(« Votre prochaine note dépendra de votre réponse »)

Et ça le gênait énormément.

Non pas qu'il se soucie de sa note, (il n'avait pas l'intention de faire partie du top 50 des intellos de la classe), c'était la réaction de sa sœur si elle apprenait :

sa note, et

la raison de celle-ci.

Il restait figé devant sa copie. Mettre un « oui » serait un odieux mensonge qui ne tromperait personne et qui ferait de lui un traître. De l'autre côté, un « non » équivoquerait à en accepter les conséquences, c'est-à-dire accepter la mort dans d'horribles souffrances.

Il trouva alors un moyen (que lui seul trouvait ingénieux) pour passer à côte de la question : jouer sur la psychologie.

Réponse :

« J'suis pas assez intello pour comprendre à quoi servent tout ces chiffres et ces lettres mélangés ensembles. J'crois bien que tant que je comprendrait pas ça, ben j'pourrais pas dire si j'aime les maths ou pas. »

Pour ma part, je suis comme lui: je comprend rien aux maths, et ça m'énerve!


	9. Rukia 3

**Questionnaire**

Voila, j'ai tout remis dans l'ordre fière. Le chapitre que je viens de poster, c'est donc le chapitre précédant... Ouias je sais, j'assure pas...

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Rukia griffonna un rapide mot sur un bout de papier qu'elle froissa et qui percuta violement le câne du rouquin de la classe. Ichigo, furieux, assassina du regard la jeune fille qui lui faisait signe de lire le mot.

"Que signifie la 16? C'est quoi, un "doudou"?"

Ichigo haussa un sourcil de surprise et lança un coup d'oeil à Rukia qui attendait, la tête posée sur les mains, l'air grave, balançant ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol.( pas pu m'en empêcher XD).

Il retint un sourire, redoutant d'éventuels OVNIs sucseptibles de le heurter.

Un furtif coup d'oeil à sa propre copie lui suffit pour comprendre.

Question 18:

"Dormez-vous toujours avec un doudou?"

Il attrapa un stylo et tenta de trouver une réponse qui ne risquait pas d'attirer sur lui les foudres de la brune. Il renvoya la missive à sa destinataire et lui fit un vague signe de la main en se retounant.

Rukia déplia le morceau de papier et entreprit de déchiffrer les minuscules lettres d'Ichigo.

"Un doudou, c'est une peluche ou un vieux chiffon qu'utilisent les gosses pour mieux s"endormir. Il parait qu'ils se sentent plus en sécurité quand ils l'ont. Ensuite, ils l'abandonnent en grandissant."

La jeune fille allait faire disparaitre lka preuve de leur communication -il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ochi- ni personne d'ailleurs- tombe sur ce papier, lorsqu'un détail attira son regard.

Ichigo avait inscrit autre chose, sur le verso du papier.

"Je pense que tu peux l'avouer sans problème".

Rukia rougit furieusement- de rage- et résista de lui faire ravaler ses mot, dans tout les sens du terme.

"C'est bien ce que ja paensait faire!lui hurla-t-elle mentalement en tirant la langue comme une enfant piquée au vif.

Oui, elle avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler un "doudou".

Oui elle dormait avec.

Oui, elle se sentait bien avec et il était hors de question qu'elle s'en débarrasse.

Sur la ligne de réponse, elle inscrivit:

"OUI, une peluche de Chappy taille réelle."

...Un doudou, quelquechose avec lequel on se sent bien, en sécurité. Tandis qu'elle regardait le dos d'Ichigo, Rukia se dit qu'elle en avait un autre, de doudou, mais que celui-là, elle le garderait pour elle, comme le plus précieux des secrets.

Plus tard, chi se dit qu'elle devrait faire des recherches sur ce fameux "Chappy".

C'était la deuxièmme fois que Kuchiki Rukia y faisait allusion et elle ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était.


	10. Tatsuki

**Questionnaire**

Tatsuki se demandait vaguement pourquoui leur prof leur avait refilé ce questionnaire en plein milieu d'année, alors qu'elle connassiat quasiement chaqun de ses elèves sur les bouts des doigts.

Les questions en questions étaient toute bête mais pertinentes pour certaines (très rares). La jeune lanca un coup d'oeil rapide au nombre de questions qui lui restait et soupira. Elle commençait à être agacée et Chizuru n'arrangeait rien. Tatsuki devait constament avoir un oeil sur elle pour faire capoter ses tentativesde dévergondage d'Orihime. En fait, faire capoter ses tentatives d'approches suffisait amplement, mais les assauts répétés de la furie l'énervait ferme. La jeune fille regarda son amie d'enfance en pleine concentration avec un sourire débile (pour changer), ce qui la fit sourire à son tour.

Tatsuki se demandait si elle trouverait jamais une question intéressante dans cette liste interminable.

Justement, la suivante lui tira un sourire de guerrière satisfaite.

Question 19:

"Quelle est votre émission télé favorite?"

Chez elle, Ochi attrapa un nouveau dossier. Tatsuki Arisawa.

Elle parcouru d'un oeil distrait des réponses plus digne d'un garçon que celles d'une jeune fille en fleur.

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres...et se retint de tout recracher sur la copie.

Réponse 19: " Puissance Catch"... avec un petit smiley qui faisait le v de victoire, un énorme "YEAH" sortant de sa bouche.

Ochi était déja malencontreusement tombé sur ce programme (déconseillé au moins de 18 ans). Elle avait commencé à apprécier jusqu'a que le sang et les hommes à moitié-morts présents sur le ring ne lui fasse tourner le tête. Elle avait donc jugé l'émission beaucoup trop violente poue être regardée en entier.

"Mais c'est pas un truc de fille ça! s'éclama la jeune prof pour elle-même.

"Ou plutôt, c'est pas une fille, elle" ajouta-t-elle avec un sentiment de défaite.


	11. Mizuhiro

**Questionnaire**

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi, à vous de voir...

En plus comme j'avais un nouvel effaceur que je trouvait génial, j'ai barbouillé ma feuille avec et j'ai utilisé la partie qui réécrit pour tout le chapitre... Résultat, il fonctionne plus. Dégoutée...

Bonne lecture.

Cela faisit une bonne demi-heure que les sujets avaient été distribués, une bonne demi-heure que les élèves parlaient doucement entre eux, se demandant l'un l'autre ce qu'ils avaient répondu à telle ou telle question. Il régnait dans la classe un clima de décontration porpes auxcours d'Ochi -seulement lorqu'elle est de bonne humeur. Celle-ci avait décidé de prendre sur elle pour ne pas les traiter d'imbéciles abrutis à la première question. Elle trouvait ses questions assez simples pour que même le plus idiot d'entre eux puisse comprendre. Cependant, questions et remarques fusaient tout de même, mais plus pourle fun que pour autre chose.

Du haut de son bureau surélevé (ah, l'estrade qui fait gagner des centimètres aux profs : ), Ochi pouvait surveiller chaque élève. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise de pdg en cuir qu'elle avait spécialement fait venir pour elle, c'était sa place, la place maîtresse.  
Elle ferma les yeux, inpira et expira à fond, profitant d'un rayon de soleil venu lui carresser le visage. Elle rouvrit un oeil derrière ses lunettes et inspecta les visages des jeunes gens en face d'elle. Certains étaient rouge devant quelques questions indiscrètes (il y enn avait beaucoup, mais Ochi ne se sentait pas gênée le moins du monde), d'autres riaient en trouvnt les questions sans interêts. Ochi pensait que, parti comme c'était, rien ne pourait lui miner le moral.

Ou presque.

-Madame, pour la n°20... commença Mizuhiro en levant la main d'un air distrait.

-Mmh, laquelle? demanda la jeune prof en sortant de ses rêvasseries.

-Celle qui dit "Etes-vous collectionneur?"...

-Il me semble qu'elle assez simple à comprendre, j'vois pas où est la difficultée grommela la jeune femme pour elle-même. Tu voulais savoir? ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir, est-ce que les nanas comptent? se risqua-t-l en se composant le plus innocent dont il était capable

Alors que tous se retournaient sur lui -personne n'ignorait qu'il étit un tombeur invétéré et l'on ne comptait plus ses conquêtes- qui avait eu le courage de poser une telle question à Ochi-san et que Keigo s'était remis à pleurer en le traitant de monstre et de traitre, Ochi, elle, s'était llentement levée en s'agrippant au bureau. On ne pouvait pas savoir quele expression cachaient ses lunettes, mais les poings tremblantsde la prof laissait paraître son niveau de colère- apparement très élevé.

Rein ne devait gâcher sa journée, pensait Ochi. En théorie

Elle releva lentement la tête et lança le regard le lus noir et le plus haineux à Kojima.

-Kojima, les femmes ne sont pas des objets, de vulgaires jouets dont vous vous servez un certain temps et que vous oubliez ensuite. La femme est un être humain! Vous lui devez le respect, espèce d'ingrat! explosa-t-elle.

Ochi était furieuse. Elle voyait dans la question de Mizuhiro des propos machistes, ce qu'elle detestait par-dessus tout.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... enta se s'expliquer le jeune hopme gêné.

-Ah booon? Eh bien moi, je sais ce que je dis Demain, pas de maths, educatin civique. Semaine prochaine, devoir sur la place des femmes dans la société! cracha-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une 'punition utile' et admira les mines déconfites de ses élèves. Maintenant, continuez votre travail. Et pour répondre à votre question, non ,les "nanas" ne comptent pas.

Mizuhiro reporta son attention, feignant de ne pas remarquer les regards furieux de ses camarades et tous les signaux chargés de colère que lui envoyait télépathiquement Keigo (c'est-à-dire en gesticulant comme un malade).

Mizuhiro sentait juste un peu mal à l'aise. Il attendit quelques secondes que la jeune femme leur servant de prof se soit rassise -et éventuellement calmée- pour lever la main à nouveau. Celle-ci l'interrogea d'un oeil noir.

-Ben, et leurs numéros de téléphone alors?

-...

Tous les élèves jugèrent bon de se précipiter sur la prof pour la retenir, avant qu'elle n'assassine pour de bon.

Seul assis au milieu de la classe, Kojima ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la prof se mettaitdans un état pareil pour une simple question.


	12. HIchigo

**

* * *

**

Questionnaire

Voila un chapitre écrit sur la question proposée par Hajyh-chan, en ésperant qu'il vous plaise (j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait n'importe quoi, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire apparaître... un des personnages qui va apparaître ").

Sinon, je peut dejà dire que le prochain chapitre portera sur la question de loveitachi...

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ichigo avait beau se dire qu'une question passée, c'était une pierre en moins sur qui le séparait de la libération, ce qu'il remarquait surtout, c'est qu'il n'en voyait pas la fin.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au crâne, et il savait que s'il s'énervait, il était fichu.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et inspira à fond (ici, on entend le "ting" des batteries de patience rechargées) avant de continuer.

Il rouvrit les yeux, un poil plus motivé que l'instant d'avant. La première fois qu'Ichigo lut la question, il se dit avait peut-être mal vu. Lorsqu'il la relut la deuxième fois, il entnedit la sonnerie d'alerte de ses batteries qui avaient une brusque fuite d'énergie.

_"Ne pas paniquer."_

_"Ne pas s'enerver."_

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. (- la prof)

_Ne rien laisser paraître._

Son stylo à la main, il essaya de trouver une réponse correcte, sans penser au moindre mot qui pu _lui_ faire comprendre à quoi il pensait.

_"Maiiiiis, c'est quoi cette question, d'abord?"_ explosa intérieurement Ichigo.

Oups.

Niveau discrtion, il y a mieux.

Maintenant _il_ était réveillé.

"-_Qu'est-ce qui te prend à gueler comme ça? _demanda Hichigo, passablement en colère._ Ah! Tu veux que je prenne ta place, c'est ça? T'es enfin venu me supplier? _susurra-t-il ensuite à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-_Jamais de la vie",_souffla Ichigo en se concentrant sur sa copie afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons (ben ouais, parler tout seul, c'est pas vraiment... normal).

Erreur.

La calamité ambulante se pencha pour voir sur quoi se penchait son Roi alors qu'il cherchait un moyende l'embêter ...et de le faire enfin craquer.

Il afficha un sourire mauvais en voyant que le Shinigai avait un peu "de aml" à trouver une réponse qui paraîtrait "normale".

"-_Oh, mais c'est que ça parle de moi, là, petit cachotier,_ railla-t-il.

_-Ca te regarde pas_, lâcha silencieusement Kurosaki junior.

-_Mais si, tout au contraire, cette...question, là, elle me regarde, et je te somme de répondre la vérité, ne me renie, je suis ta force, sans moi, tu ne serait rien, rien, tu entends!, alors je t'ordonne de..."_

_"Ca y est..._, pensa Ichigo, _il est partit dans son délire. J'vais encore avoir le drot à trois Dolipranes en rentrant ce soir."_

Il rédigea une brève réponse, tandis qu'Hichigo, qui n'avait pas remaqué qu'il parlait (criait) tout seul depuis un moment, continuait d'ordonner (en criant) et à exposer son plan pour prendre possession du corps du roux.

Ichigo soupira et continua de démolire, pierre après pierre, le mure qui lui barrait la sortie (ou, il continua les questions en attendant d'en arriever au bout).

Question 21:

"Entendez-vous des vis dans votre tête?"

Réponse:

"Vous me prenez pour Jeanne d'Arc ou quoi?" (Yeah! Ichigo en mode rebelle)


	13. Inoue 2

**Questionnaire**

Désolée de poster si tard mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu me connecter a internet pendant les vacances ".

j'ai d'ailleur modifié mon plan, j'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédant que je répondrais à la question de loveitachi... ben en fait, faudra encore attendre un peu. Désolée!

En attendant, voici un petit quelque chose que j'ai réussi à écrire entre deux siestes x3

* * *

Depuis la tentative (ratée, souvenez-vous) de Chizuru, Tatsuki, appuyée sur son pupitre dans une position de concentration, la sureillait du coin de l'oeil et observait Orihime de temps en temps. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs affichait une moue contrariée depuis quelques minutes déja. La brune n'ignorait pas la limite des capacitées intellctuelles de son amie et se demandait sur quelle question elle pouvait bien être bloquée.

C'est à ce moment qu'inoue remarque le regard de a camarade à qui elle offrit instantanément un sourire géné.Tatsuki lui demanda alors silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas et désigna sa copie pour savoir si son malaise étais dû au questionnaire. Inoue souleva alors le sien et lui montra du doigt la question...en question. Tatsuki la parcouru rapidement et fut plutôt...surprise.LA question à laquelle Inoue (et la nouvelle) n'aurait dû avoir aucun mal à répondre était celle sur laquelle elle bloquait.

Question 23:

"Quest-ce qui, d'après vous, fait votre charme?"

Inoue demanda silencieusement si elle n'aurait pas une petite idée de ce qui pourrait plaire chez elle. Tatsuki eu une moue nerveuse et mis son cerveau en marche pour trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à son (imbécile d') amie que la natur l'avait plus que gâtée pour certaines parties de son anatomie que pour... l'intelligence, par exemple.

Elle observa encore Orihime pendant quelques secondes, priant intérieurement pour que celle-ci se rende compte de la fragrance de la réponse recherchée.

Elle se félicita intérieurement de ne pas être intervenue dans les tergiversations intérieures d'Inoue lorsque celle-ci frappa son poing dans le plat de sa main en sign d'évidence. Une ampoule venait de s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête et brillait...d'une lueur étrange.

La brunette regardait avec stupéfaction sa camarade inscrire quelques mots, aparement si fière d'elle que la judoka se demanda si son amie était arrivée à la bonne conclusion.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit la rouquine soulever sa copie au niveau de ses yeux pour admirer le résultat en souriant. Toujours toute souriante elle se retourna vers Tatsuki et lui annonça dans un chuchotement:

"En fait, c'était tout simple" et elle colla sa propre copie sous le nez de se amie, qui ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

Réponse:

"Mes cheuveux je pense, j'ai remarqué que la plupart des filles les portaient courts."

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise, ne comprenant pas porquoi son amie cachait son visage dans ses mains, ni même pourquoi elle était morte de rire.


	14. Ichigo3

**Questionnaire**

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent...J'attend vos réactions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ochi épluchait les dossiers installés devant elle avec la tête d'un enfant émerveillé devant une montagne de bonbons.

Elle decouvrait des choses amusantes sur ses très chers élèves et/ou reçevait la confirmation de certaines idées qu'elle se faisait de la plupart d'entre eux.

Par exemple: Keigo tremblait la nuit en entendant des bruits sinistres (sans blague,il avouerait encore porter des couches qu'elle ne serait pas plus surprise), Mizuhiro avait peur de l'orage (quelle surprise!) ou encore qu'il pouvait arriver à la petite Michiru de sucer son pouce lorsqu'elle était extrèmement stressée ("la pauvre, pensa Ochi, un sourir pas convaincu au coin des lèvres).

Cependant elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'une des réponses de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Question 18:

"Dormez-vous toujours avec un doudou?"

Réponse :

"Je n'ai plus de machins de ce genre depuis des années."

La jeune prof s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps (5 ou 6jours, tout au plus), elle l'avait apperçu au coin d'une rue avec une espèce de peluche orange en bout de bras.

Elle plissa les yeux.

Il lui sembla avoir vu le jeune lycéen PARLER à la peluche en question. Ce fait l'avait beaucoup intriguée et elle se souvenait s'être cachée derrière un poteau électrique (super, la planque, railla la jeune femme) pour pouvoir espionner son élève sans se faire repérer. Le pire, c'est qu'elle aurait juré que la chose lui avait répondu.

De l'autre coté de la rue, elle aurait eu du mal à dire si c'était le jeune homme qui secouait le nounours ou si celui-ci s'était mis à gesticuler tout seul...

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'objet avait littéralement sauté sur Kuchiki Rukia, une brunette arrivée en cours d'année lorsque celle-ci était apparue d'on ne sait où.

La réaction de cette dernière avait surprisla prof. Son élève, d'ordinaire si aimable et respectueuse avait impitoyablement plaqué la pauvre chose au sol dans un coup de pied circulaire dont elle avait apparement testé l'efficacité plus d'une fois.

Une fois l'animal en peluche bien assomé comme il faut, la jeune Kamikaze l'avait fourré sans ménagement dans son sac sous le regard d'Ichigo, apparement ravi de l'intervention de son amie ( son sourcil gauche s'était abaissé d'un milimètre).

Les deux adolescents avaient ensuite repris leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ochi poussa un soupir.

"Je ferais peut-être bien d'en parler avec le psychologue de l'établissement" pensa-t-elle pour clore le sujet.


End file.
